Forbidden
by realize
Summary: COMPLETE Sakura's best friend is getting married, but what she didn't plan on was being alone with the groom for two weeks. Or falling for him. Meanwhile Tomoyo, the soontobe bride rediscovers an old love. SS ET
1. Chapter 1

**chapterONE**

Twenty-two year old Sakura Kinomoto squealed happily into the phone, doing a little hop. Across the room, her brother Touya eyed her strangely. Even after so many years of living with her, he still couldn't get used to her strange ways.

"Guess what?" Sakura asked giddily.

"What…" asked Touya, his voice a monotone. He didn't really want to know, but he knew Sakura would tell him anyways.

"Tomoyo is getting married! And I'm going to her place to help her plan her wedding!"

"Yay," Touya drawled, obviously not amused. But on the inside, he was dancing with joy. No Sakura in his house? Definitely a bonus. He watched her as she skipped out of the room and shook his head. How she grew up so abnormal around such a model citizen like himself, he didn't know.

**

* * *

**

Sakura peered into the mirror and gave a long sigh. It wasn't the first time this happened, but lately, she was becoming more and more depressed about herself. She was a plain-Jane, or so she considered herself. Growing up, she was never paid much attention, and even now, she wasn't much different.

It wasn't that she was ugly. Some could even describe her as cute, while pretty was still in her range. But she had grown up with Tomoyo Daidouji, who was drop dead gorgeous, with her long, raven tresses that could be easily styled and her pretty amethyst-coloured eyes. Any normal woman's beauty would diminish compared to her's.

Sakura hadn't seen Tomoyo in a long time, as they lived in different cities, but they talked on the phone regularly and nothing had changed between them. They were still as close as ever.

**One Week Later**

Sakura stepped off the plane, exhaustion still taking over her body. The fifteen hour flight was tedious and now all she wanted to do was sink down into a comfy bed and sleep for days.

"Sakura! Over here!"

Grinning, Sakura followed the familiar voice of her best friend, and ran over to her. The two girls embraced in a hug and it felt as if they had never been apart. Tomoyo's chauffeur took Sakura's luggage and they walked over to her limo.

Another thing about Tomoyo was that she was loaded. Her family was already rich enough, but then Tomoyo started her own fashion line, which was quickly becoming the next Dior or Channel.

Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous and inferior, but Tomoyo was a very nice person, and everyone whom she encountered loved her.

"So where's the lucky guy?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"Huh? Syaoran? Oh, he's at a meeting."

Judging by her words, Sakura could tell Syaoran was one of those rich business type of people.

"Listen, Sakura. Syaoran's a bit…reserved. He might come off as rude, but he's really not like that, and I hope you'll give him a chance, no matter how you perceived him to be."

"No problem," Sakura smiled.

"Okay, great. We'll be having dinner tonight."

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude to anything."

"What are you talking about? You're going have to meet him anyways."

Sakura smiled. "Sure, if it's not a bother."

**

* * *

**

"Wow," said Sakura, as she walked around, taking in her surroundings.

Tomoyo looked uncomfortable, as she always did when someone mentioned her wealth or something to do with it. "It's just a normal house…"

"I know…but the décor is amazing." Sakura was referring to the French-styled curtains that partially covered the big windows and the soft colours of the house.

"Well, get used to it because you'll be staying here."

Now it was Sakura who looked uncomfortable. "I can't do that. I mean, you and Syaoran…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm not having my best friend stay in a hotel!" Her tone of voice said that she wasn't going to have it any other way.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Okay, show me my room." Secretly she was glad.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, this is Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Sakura, my best friend."

Sakura recoiled as Syaoran stuck his hand out. She hadn't expected such formality. She shook his hand, not surprised by the firm grip. The man radiated coldness. She felt like shrinking as his gaze seemed to bore down on her. At last, he released her hand and they sat down.

She had to admit, Syaoran was good-looking. Okay, he was hot. But there were plenty of good-looking people in the world, and most of them would be more welcoming than Syaoran Li.

Throughout the dinner, Sakura felt uncomfortable. There was much silence, and Tomoyo glanced worriedly at Sakura, eyes pleading. Tomoyo had warned Sakura and asked her to give Syaoran a chance, and now she knew what she meant.

Tomoyo's cell phone rang, and after glancing at her caller id, she excused herself, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone with each other.

Sakura gave a nervous smile. "So…um…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"If you have nothing to say, don't bother opening your mouth."

Sakura gaped at him. This man was beyond rude. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"I have no interest in talking to you."

Sakura clenched the knife in her hand. Why had Tomoyo picked him when she could have any other man?

Tomoyo returned to the table, looking a bit harried.

"Everything all right?" asked Syaoran.

"Hm…fine. So, I see you two got acquainted!"

"You could say that," Sakura mumbled, not oblivious to Syaoran's burning stare.

They resumed eating. Once again, silence fell over the table. Sakura sighed mentally. Althought she was more than glad to see Tomoyo, she knew it was going to be a long two weeks.

She had no idea how right she was.

**

* * *

**

"…so I decided that Sakura would stay with us!" Tomoyo finished enthusiastically.

"Hn."

Sakura could tell Syaoran wasn't too pleased with these accommodations. In the three hours she had spent with him, he never looked happy. Tomoyo didn't look too bothered at his attitude, so Sakura decided that maybe he was just always like this.

"Oh, and one more small thing…"

Sakura and Syaoran gazed expectantly at Tomoyo.

"That call I got while we were eating…there's been an emergency at Paris, and I'm flying there tonight, so you two will have to do some planning without me." She said it as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Sakura shrieked. Many thoughts were running through her head, the biggest one being, '_I'm going to have to stay here ALONE with HIM? That's not possible! I can't stand that annoying jerk face!'_ Actually, that was the toned down version. What she really thought had explicit words, followed by lots of punching Syaoran Li's guts out.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I know we were supposed to spend time together, but things just came up and I really have to go."

"No, um, it's okay. I was just shocked that's all. I guess I'll go pack my bags and find a hotel then."

"What do you mean, find a hotel? I thought it was agreed you were staying here!"

"Well, now that you're going, there's really no point in staying…"

"No! It's no trouble. I told you, I'm not having you stay at a hotel! Syaoran doesn't mind having you, does he?"

"No, of course not." But the glare he shot at Sakura told her, yes, he did mind, and she was in for it.

"See? It's settled. I have to leave now, so I'll see you in two weeks."

TWO WEEKS? Sakura thought it was going to maybe five days at the most…

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a small kiss and hugged Sakura goodbye.

"Have fun, guys. I'll miss you." And she shot off before any more protests could come.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and gave a shaky laugh. "Well, I guess it's just you and me…"

**

* * *

**

I'm not too sure about this fic. I might delete it and write something else. It all depends on reviews and my ideas, which right now, I have none.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning to continue this, but I did after reading the reviews. :) If you're worried about Tomoyo, don't worry, I have it all figured out.

**ChapterTWO**

Syaoran sat calmly in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee at his side. He raised the mug to his mouth and took a big gulp when-

"Good morning!" Sakura chirped brightly.

Syaoran jumped in his seat, causing some of the coffee to spill. He cursed in annoyance as he took a few towels to wipe up the mess. Sakura watched him lazily, and laughed. "Never thought of you as the clumsy type."

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and he gritted his teeth.

Sakura helped herself to the eggs and bacon he had made, and sat down in front of him. He resumed reading the newspaper, but felt uncomfortable for a reason he couldn't fathom. He folded down a corner of his paper to find big emerald eyes staring straight at him.

"What?'

"What are you reading?"

"The newspaper!" he said, exasperated. Not only was the girl dumb, she appeared to be blind as well.

"I know that…"

"Then why are you asking me?" Syaoran exploded.

She shrugged and took a bite of her eggs. "I was just curious to what you were reading in the paper. Bit boring, don't you think? You seem very bland."

Syaoran wanted to ignore her, but his pride got the better of him. "Bland?"

"Yes, bland. You know, dull, boring, et cetera, et cetera."

"I know what bland means!"

"Then why are you asking me?" said Sakura sweetly.

Syaoran threw down his newspaper in frustration, and stomped out.

Sakura looked puzzled, but continued eating. "Gee, was it something I said?"

She cleared the plates and began to wash them, humming to herself.

"Don't bother doing those. There's a reason I have a housekeeper."

She turned around. "Oh, you're back. You seem to get angry easily," she said lightly.

He glared at her.

"See, you're doing it again. Maybe you should go for anger management. I know a great-"

_Blah blah blah_ was all Syaoran heard. Come to think of it, her voice was pretty nice to listen to, it was just that her stupid words drowned it out.

"Shut up!" he shouted at her.

Sakura stopped her blabbing immediately and looked at him, wide-eyed and innocent. "See what I mean?"

Syaoran grabbed his newspaper and went to his study. He looked at the clock and groaned. '_Only three hundred thrity-six hours and fifty-four minutes until Tomoyo comes back.'_

That thought didn't comfort him all that much. Sakura would still be here when Tomoyo came back. And Tomoyo…she was a good person, but he wished she wasn't in his life. Not as his fiancée anyways.

Tomoyo was one of the few people he could actually stand. One of the few people that didn't like him for his power, wealth, or status. But although she was caring, understanding, and beautiful, he didn't feel anything but friendship towards her.

If it wasn't for their parents…

But there was no point in thinking _ifs_… What was done was done. Syaoran doubt he would find someone more suitable to be his wife. Sure, he didn't love Tomoyo, but he could live with her, and that was more than he could say about all the other women he had met. Besides, he doubt he could find something he actually loved.

He felt guilty as he thought of Tomoyo's feelings. He knew he didn't love her…but he didn't exactly know how she felt. He remembered that night so long ago, when she looked up at him like a lost child without her parents, and whispered, "_I love you_." Seeing her like that, he didn't have the heart to tell her how he really felt. Instead, he put his arms around her and held her close, her head resting in the croak of his neck. And no matter how wrong he felt, Tomoyo pressed so close to him had felt so right…at that moment.

He got annoyed again as he thought of Sakura. He would like her if she didn't think it was her personal job to help him. He didn't need her help, or her telling him what to do. He was an independent person, and he liked to be alone.

He had been closed off to her as soon as he met her, but he was like that to everyone. He knew she was only trying to be nice, but what was the point? Soon, the wedding would be over and he would only see her occasionally, if at all. It's not like they would become friends of something. He didn't even want friends.

He thought back to what she said a few minutes earlier. Bland. Who did she think she was? Not like she was very interesting. Sure, she was decent enough to look at, but inside, she was empty. She was like a doll. Her words seemed like everyone had to be just like her. Like her idea of fun was the only way. He hated people like that.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sakura appeared, holding a plate of grilled chicken.

"I brought you some lunch."

"Thanks." The chicken smelled heavenly. He hadn't realized so much time had passed between morning and afternoon.

Sakura stood, fidgeting "I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. I was only joking, you know. I don't really think you need anger management or that you're boring. I mean, I don't even know you, and who am I to judge? I'll stop bothering you, since you don't seem like you want to talk to me."

She sounded kind of sad, but her tone was hidden. A lot of people wouldn't have been able to detect it under of cheeriness.

"It's not that. It's just that I'm…not used to people."

She looked up, startled by his words. He was actually talking to her… Nothing big, but he talked to her without a frosty voice, or any trace of a sneer.

Syaoran watched as Sakura's whole face brightened. Sure didn't take a lot to make her happy…

He took a bite of his chicken, which tasted even better than it smelled. "This is really good," he said.

Maybe Sakura wasn't _that_ bad. It seemed like she had read his mind while he was thinking all those things about her. Still, she had apologized. He couldn't believe he had given up a chance for her to leave him alone, and mentally groaned. What had he been thinking? Just because she _sounded_ sad, which he wasn't even sure if she really was, he had to be all nice and felt a need to explain himself.

"Thanks."

'Hn."

"Why don't you talk?"

"Talk…?"

"Yeah, like you never talk to me…"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Didn't I just explain?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's kind of lonely here."

He sighed. The girl was beginning to get on his nerves again. Why would she want to talk to him anyways? She could talk to the housekeeper or herself or anyone…just not him. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Something that interests you?"

Syaoran proceeded to say a lot, but she had no clue what was coming out of his mouth. Something about stocks and foreign exchange?

"I didn't understand a word you just said."

He smirked at her. "I didn't expect you to."

Sakura looked dumbfounded for a moment, then a smile stretched across her face. "You know, maybe, just maybe, these two weeks won't be that bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapterTHREE**

"_Just when were you planning on telling me?" he hissed, his normally gentle eyes a dark angry colour._

"_I-I…"_

"_You were just going to drag me around like a toy, weren't you?" he asked, spitting the cold, bitter words at her. "I hope you had a good laugh."_

"_No! It wasn't like that," she said, on the verge of tears._

"_No?" he said, his tone disbelieving, mocking._

"_My parents…"_

"_Your parents? I'm so sick and tired of hearing about your fucking parents! Tell me this, did you agree to it?"_

_She looked down in shame, telling him all he needed to know. He scoffed at her and turned away. She grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave…"_

_He glared at her and pulled his arm away as if her touch was a hot, burning coal. "Don't touch me. Don't ever talk to me again. I hate you."_

"_No!" she cried again, the tears spilling this time. "Don't leave me…"_

_But the screeching of tires told her he was already…_

_Gone._

_She sank down on her knees, her face a mixture of longing and regret. She waited for him to come back, to tell her he forgave her and everything would be okay. But he never came.._

"Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo looked at her assistant, as if seeing her for the first time.

"We've stopped for almost five minutes."

Tomoyo looked out the window to see a big, looming building. She wanted so badly to get out of the car and march up to the building, but something held her back. _Fear._

"Miss Daidouji?"

Tomoyo blinked. "Sorry. Drive on."

'_You're such a coward. Just like last time,' _she thought resentfully.

**

* * *

**

Sakura had thought maybe Syaoran was finally willing to acknowledge her. Talk to her at least. But was she ever wrong.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Not that she really cared, but without him in the apartment, things would be boring. She was already bored, but still…

"Work. You know, that place where people earn money. Maybe you've heard of it?"

She laughed. "Whoa, did you just make a joke?"

Syaoran resumed his angry face, as if making a joke was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, I think it's called sarcasm."

Sakura mocked sighed. "Gee, and I thought we were finally getting somewhere."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, making Sakura laugh again. "You look so girly when you do that."

This time, Syaoran couldn't resist smiling, even if the smile was small. _'Damn, someone could get addicted to that laugh.'_ He froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, sensing the sudden change. "It's okay to smile. You don't have to stop yourself or anything."

'_What is she talking about?'_ Oh. Him smiling. She had thought he stopped because he was afraid of smiling? That girl was truly a freak.

"I'll be home before six," he said curtly. Somehow, he doubt she cared. Probably better off without him. Well, he was better off without her too. And her laugh. Her stupid laugh, that sweet, melodic sound that vibrated through his ears. Could anything be more annoying, besides Sakura herself? He didn't think so.

Absently, he wondered how Sakura and Tomoyo could be best friends, when they were complete opposites. Sakura was outspoken and said what was on her mind. Tomoyo preferred to think things through. She was more level-headed than Sakura, and definitely sane, unlike that craziness she called her best friend. He wouldn't be surprised if Sakura ended up in a psycho house one day. But then Tomoyo would probably drag him there to visit her.

He stopped suddenly at the last thought. It finally hit him how real it was. Him. Tomoyo. Together. For the rest of their lives. Could he really live like that? Probably. But he always felt a nagging in his chest, like something was wrong. If only he could figure out what it was.

Sakura sighed as the door closed behind Syaoran. What to do now? She circled the room, looking for something of interest. She smiled happily as she spotted photo albums, and pulled them out.

Gingerly, she lifted the cover and was greeted by the radiant, smiling face of Tomoyo and a less-happier Syaoran. Syaoran had his arm around Tomoyo and her arm was behind his back. They looked like the perfect couple.

She vaguely wondered what it would be like to be Tomoyo. To have everyone love her and not shoot her one-second smiles of bare recognition. But Sakura would never know the feeling. She would always be sloppy seconds.

She closed the album and set it back in place. Then, she leaned back and wondered if anyone would ever like her for her, not because she was Tomoyo's best friend.

As promised, Syaoran returned before six. With him were steaming boxes of take-out. Sakura set the table as Syaoran got the food ready. They both sat down to eat and nothing could be heard except for the scraping of chopsticks.

Out of desperation to get rid of the silence, Sakura asked, "How did you and Tomoyo meet?"

She realized that even though she and Tomoyo were best friends, she never heard much of Syaoran. A date here and there in their weekly telephone calls, and then an engagement. She had remembered that just before she met Syaoran, Tomoyo had had a boyfriend. Sakura wondered what happened to him.

"Our parents," was all Syaoran said.

"Oh."

The silence resumed.

"You look very happy together."

He looked up sharply. "_Happiness can be deceiving.' _"Well, we are engaged."

Sakura drew back at the sudden venom in his voice. She had never heard that in his voice. Ice maybe, but never what she heard just now…

"Sorry, bad day," he mumbled.

Sakura nodded in mutual agreement and wondered if the awkwardness between them would ever end.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo wandered around Paris. Normally, shopping would take her mind off of things, but today seemed like an exception.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Tomoyo looked around, but didn't see anyone she knew. Someone stepped around her. "Are you Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Yes, have we met?" Tomoyo inquired, looking at the pretty brunette. She had never seen her in her life, if memory served her well.

The woman's cheeks flushed. "No. I'm Chiharu." She stuck out her hand, which Tomoyo shook. Her name seemed familiar, but the woman had just said they never met…

"I've been trying to contact you for ages!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Now Tomoyo was really confused. They had never met, and she had been trying to contact her?

"I've been trying to get a business deal with you. I own Chiharu Fashion Enterprises. Have you heard of it?"

Had she heard of it? No one living on this planet had not heard of it! "You're _that_ Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked, her sad mood melting away.

"Yes. I've wanted to do an exclusion with you for a long time. I collect your stuff," she laughed, waving her Daidouji bag.

Tomoyo felt flattered that Chiharu, who practically owned the high-class fashion industry, was a big fan of her work. _'And she wants an exclusive with me!' _she thought happily.

They felt the first drops of rain splatter. "How about we duck into a café?" Tomoyo suggested.

They entered the first café they saw, which was empty except for a few tourists. The hours ticked by as they discussed things and they discovered they had a lot in common.

Chiharu looked at her watch and groaned, disappointed. "I have lunch with my fiancé in an hour. Hey, maybe you can come with me!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No way, I wouldn't want to intrude." She almost laughed as she realized how much she sounded like Sakura.

"It's no problem. After all, we see each other every day. You don't get to the famous Tomoyo Daidouji every day!" They both shared a laugh at this.

An hour later, Tomoyo found herself stepping into a restaurant with Chiharu at her side.

"Reservation for Hiirigiziwa," said Chiharu.

'_Hiirigiziwa? It couldn't be…Please…not him…'_

But it was too late. Chiharu was already leading her through the tables, stopping in one occupied by a blue-haired man.

And then Tomoyo saw the one person she had wanted to see more than anything.. And also the one she dreaded on everseeing again.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Reservation for Hiirigiziwa," said Chiharu._

'_Hiirigiziwa? It couldn't be…Please…not him…'_

_But it was too late. Chiharu was already leading her through the tables, stopping in front of one._

_And then Tomoyo saw the one person she had wished she could see. And also the one she dreaded on seeing again._

"Eriol, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, the famous designer I've been telling you about. I just met her on the streets, isn't that a coincidence? I hope you don't mind that I brought her," said Chiharu.

She looked curious as Tomoyo and Eriol stared warily. "Do you two already know each other?"

Eriol glanced up. "We've met," he said dismissvely.

Tomoyo felt her heart drop. _'Did I ever even…matter…to him?'_

Chiharu punched Eriol's arm lightly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Tomoyo Daidouji all those times I mentioned her?"

Eriol frowned slightly. "You never mentioned her name. You just kept saying 'that great designer'. How was I supposed to know? Besides, I barely remembered her."

Chiharu grinned. "Sorry." She leaned over and kissed Eriol's cheek.

Tomoyo felt her heart thudding in her chest as she watched Chiharu's lips touch where her lips had been…just months ago. She could feel Eriol's gaze on her but she refused to look in his direction. She felt nauseous.

"You look a little pale. Are you alright?" asked Chiharu, concerned.

Tomoyo forced a smile. "Actually, I feel kind of sick. I think I'll go and lay down for awhile. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, hope you feel better." Chiharu fished around in her bag and took out a card. "Here's my number. Call me when you have a chance. Or I'll call you, now that I finally have a valid number." She paused. "You're not planning to take a taxi, are you?"

"Actually, yes, I was."

Chiharu glanced at her watch. "I would drive you, but I have another meeting soon. Eriol, why don't you give Tomoyo a lift?"

"NO!" Tomoyo blurted out. "I mean, no, I don't want to trouble you. Besides, you haven't even ordered."

"It's okay." As if on cue, a waiter walked by to take their orders. "We'll have the special chicken and spaghetti to go," Chiharu said with perfect French.

In minutes, the food was ready. Tomoyo tried to protest, but Chiharu wouldn't allow her to. "Your hotel is on the way. Eriol will be happy to drive you."

Tomoyo knew Eriol wouldn't be happy to drive her, but he silently led her to his car, a silver Mercedes. He opened the passenger door for her and she didn't know whether to smile or cry. She remembered their dates, when other girls would look at her in envy whenever Eriol held the door open or pulled out her chair for her, always being the gentleman.

Her hotel was a good twenty minutes from the restaurant. She had been dreaming of this day for months. She would be by his side. But in her dreams, they were both smiling and happy. And they weren't both engaged to someone else.

She felt wetness on her cheeks and raised her fingertips to her face. She saw tears on her fingers. She hadn't even been aware that she was crying. She only hoped Eriol hadn't noticed. _'But even if he did, it's not like he would care,' _she thought sadly

"Here."

Tomoyo looked up, surprised by the tissue dangling in front of her face. And the person that was offering it to her. She was suddenly aware that Eriol had pulled over.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes, but she knew it was useless. The tears came faster now, though no sobs came from her mouth. A tissue… Before, he would have offered his shirt and a shoulder to cry on. He would've put his arms around her and held her close until she fell asleep, with his arms still around her when she woke up. But that was when… No use thinking about it. It would never happen again.

Her shoulders were shaking now, with her suppressed sobs.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

He knew she hated it when he asked her that when she was crying or obviously sad. It was a stupid question. The person asking knew the answer, but it's not like anyone would say, "No, I'm not fine." Instead, they would nod as she just did.

"Sorry, I forgot you hate people asking that."

He had forgotten, just like he forgot her… _'I hate you.'_ Those were his last words to her.

He started the car again and they reached the hotel silently. She undid her seatbelt and pushed open the door. She was halfway out of the car when she paused. "I never meant to hurt you like that," she said softly, her voice barely audible.

His face hardened. He had tried so hard not to remember that night, or bring it up, but she just had to. _'Maybe you never meant to, but you did it anyways.'_ "No? I'm glad you were thinking of my feelings when you cheated on me. But your thoughts were wasted. I didn't feel a thing."

She stepped out of the car, tears streaming down as he drove away. It was like that night was happening all over again…

**

* * *

**

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran stared at her, amused. "Sakura,that was just a dog's shadow."

Slowly, Sakura took the pillow away from her face as she watched the images on the tv screen again. "Well, it sure looked like a monster to me," she muttered dryly.

"Everything looks like a monster to you. I mean, what do you see in the mirror every morning?"

Sakura chucked the pillow at him. "That is so old."

He shrugged, and she screamed again as a man with a butcher knife hacked off some poor girl's head. Because she had thrown her pillow at Syaoran, she grabbed onto the nearest thing. Him.

"Hey, get off me," he growled. He tried to push her off, to no avail. She clung onto him.

"You're so soft," she murmured. Soft? She was calling him soft? He was pretty sure he had rock hard abs… He made a mental note to work out more often. He shook his head. Why was he making plans just because of that stupid annoying girl's comment?

Not only was her laugh annoying, even her hair was annoying, as he had just discovered. The flowery scent of her shampoo reached his nose. He hated flowery/fruity stuff, and now he had another reason to.

"If you're so scared of watching horror movies, why did you pick it?" Sakura had spent fifteen minutes (he was looking at the clock waiting for her to stop groveling) pleading with him to watch a movie with her.

"I was so happy that I just picked out the first movie I saw," she replied, her face muffled by his shirt. He instantly regretted asking her, because he could feel her warm breath through his shirt.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"Can you please get off me?"

This time, she knew he was being serious.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

He shook his head, though he still had on that ever-present frown on his face.

She sighed as she took the DVD out of the player. _'Well, looks like I'm alone again,"_ she thought glumly. She sat on the couch, where Syaoran found her asleep a few minutes later. He carried her to her room and put the covers over her.

'_Why are you doing this to me?'_


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that popped into Sakura's mind when she woke up was that she was in her own bed. Not confusing, really. After all, she had awoken in her own bed for all her life. But what she didn't remember was how. On any other day, it would've been because she walked to her bed. No duh. But the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. Unless she sleepwalked? Not likely. 

There was only one more possible solution; Syaoran carried her from the living room to her room and tucked her in. Which was even less likely than sleepwalking, but it was way saner. Though she was probably insane anyways, as she was wondering how she got to her bed.

Shaking her rampant runaway thoughts from her head, her mouth fell open in horror as she thought of last night. She had clutched Syaoran. He was taken. By her best friend. Ugh, what had she done? Okay, so it wasn't like she kissed him. Or had feelings for him. But still…

Oh gosh. What if Tomoyo found out and was mad at her? That couldn't happen. In panic, she picked up her phone and speed-dialed Tomoyo.

"Hello?"

"TOMOYO!"

On the other side of the world, Tomoyo held the phone away from her ear. Ouch. "Sakura?"

"Tomoyo, I'm so sorry. I swear, it was an accident. Really, I didn't mean it!"

"Sakura, what are you blabbing about?"

"Okay, um, promise not to get mad?"

"Promise?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

On the other end of the phone, Sakura took a deep breath as if preparing herself to say the dreadful words. "Last night…"

"Yes?" Tomoyo pressed on, rather impatiently.

"Last night, we, as in me and Syaoran, watched a scary movie."

"Okay…"

"And I kind of um…clung on to him…and um…buriedmyfaceinhischest?" Sakura said the last words really fast, as if getting them out quicker would make them disappear.

"…"

"And…I told him his chest was…soft."

There was dead silence on Tomoyo's part. Then… "Sakura, are you out of your mind?"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura wailed. "It was an accident. I was just so scared and-"

"Sakura, please shut up."

"Tomoyo, don't be mad at-"

Laughter was heard on the other end of the phone. Tomoyo was almost gasping for air. "Oh my gosh. Were you all scared just to tell me that?"

"Uh…yes? You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad? It's not like you flirted with him. Or anything like that. Besides, you were scared; it's natural."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "So, how are things in Paris?"

"Fine, fine. Peachy and dandy," replied Tomoyo.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry. I'm just kind of stressed right now."

"Too much work?"

"You could say that…" After all, it was for work purposes that Tomoyo met Chiharu which led to seeing him again…

"Well, get lots of rest okay?"

"Okay, thanks. I'll be back soon."

"You better be. I miss ya."

"Same. Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone. She was so stupid.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"What?"

"Sorry about yesterday."

"…"

"Um…did you tuck me in last night?"

"…Yeah."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to get sick and be stuck taking care of you."

"Aw…that's so sweet. Thanks."

"Whatever."

Sakura grinned. "You are making process after all! You said 'whatever' instead of 'hn'!"

"And I suppose that's a VERY good reason to be happy about."

"Actually yeah it is. So you shouldn't be all grouchy today."

"You realized you are one of the most annoying people I have ever met?"

"Aw, I love you too." She had spoken without thinking. "Erm, what I meant was…"

"It's okay. Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, hoping she would just go away.

"Push people away. Why do you want to be alone all the time?"

He glared at her. "Maybe I only push you away. And I just want you to leave me alone. How hard is that?"

"Actually, it's very hard. Like I said, it's lonely here."

Damn. He thought if he could glare at her, and just be plain frigid to her, she would go away, like everyone else. No such luck.

He stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving." Why had he bothered telling her anyways? He should've just walked out on her. Why couldn't she just mind her own damn business? Why did she have to act like she cared about him?

Care. Did she care? It seemed like she did, though he had no idea why she would. She probably just had nothing better to do. No one else's mind to pick. But something inside him told him differently. She was sincere. But she was a pest. The answer to last night's question? She made him feel like taping her mouth shut.

* * *

Tomoyo picked up her cell phone as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Chiharu. Are you busy?"

"Not at all, why?"

"How about a get together today, say at three?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the cafe we went to last time."

Promtly at three, Tomoyo found herself alone in the café. It seemed everyone had already finished lunch. She waited for a few minutes, until she felt a presence at her table. Looking up, she saw the unhappy face of Eriol.

He sat down. "Chiharu couldn't make it. Emergency meeting."

"Oh. She seems to have a lot of those."

"Yeah…" He looked uncomfortable and like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was. She couldn't blame him. "I'm supposed to collect some samples from you or something?"

She flushed. "I don't have any with me right now. I didn't know. We can go up to the hotel and get some…or meet again another time?"

"I think you should meet with Chiharu. I'm not good at these things," he said, his voice with a hard edge.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did, but go ahead."

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"I mean, your life right now. Are you happy?"

He stared at the young woman in front of him. No. He was never going to be truly happy. Not after what happened. He hated to admit it, but he still felt something for her, and he hated himself for that. After what she had done to him, the hate overruled the love, but buried deep down in his heart, it was still there. He never loved Chiharu. And he never would, at least…not the way he loved…Tomoyo. He had told Chiharu he didn't feel the way she felt about him, but she didn't care. And he supposed it was better than being alone.

"Yes. I'm happy. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. I'm happy that you're happy."

"Right."

She frowned at his tone. "I'm serious."

"I never said you weren't."

"You implied it."

"…"

"I am happy for you."

"Good to know. You never seemed to care about my happiness before," he said mockingly. "Glad to know you've changed." The words slipped before he even knew what he was saying.

Her eyes were downcast. "I know I did some unforgivable things. I know nothing I say can change that. I can't express my regret…but why are you making things more difficult?"

"Difficult? I'm sorry if saying the truth makes the world difficult, princess. Just go back to hiding behind your lies."

"It wasn't a lie. None of it was a lie."

"Tomoyo, our whole 'relationship' was a fucking lie."

"It wasn't. I meant everything I said."

"Why are we talking about this anyways? It doesn't matter. We can talk about it, ponder over it, but it's not going to change a damn thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Bye."

"Wait!" she cried.

"What?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me you hate me. Tell me you don't feel anything. Tell me you don't love me. Please, just give me that."


	6. Chapter 6

If you're not sure what happened between Eriol and Tomoyo, re-read chapter four. Or maybe you already know, but you're waiting for the details. They'll come soon.

**chapterSIX**

Eriol scoffed. "Fine. You want the truth?" He stood in front of her until they were only a few inches away from each other. She suddenly felt scared seeing his anger. "I hate you. I hate your fucking guts. I hoped I would never see you again, and I'm still hoping that. Unfortunately, I'll be around you now, but I'll stand it to make Chiharu happy."

It wasn't hard for him to say it, because everything he said was true. He did hate her. But he also…loved her. Even though she had broken his heart, he still felt something for her with all the little pieces, and it scared him. He didn't know if he could stand living this way for the rest of his life.

He tossed a tissue at Tomoyo. He knew the tears were there, even if her eyes didn't betray it. He left the café, but her eyes still haunted him. Her eyes, once filled with happiness and laughter were hollow and dull, like there was nothing there.

_Eriol adjusted his tie as he father watched nervously from behind him._

"_Don't do anything stupid. Just act like I told you. This is really important to me."_

"_Dad, I know!"_

_His father sighed, "I'm sorry for putting all this pressure on you, son."_

_Eriol softened, "It's alright. Let's just get this over with."_

_They walked into the party. The room was brimming with high-class people. A waiter holding a tray with one hand passed by. "Hor d'oveurs?"_

'_Hor they what?' thought Eriol. He shook his head at the waiter, but he had already passed on to the next guests._

_Suddenly, his father straightened beside him. A regal woman wearing what looked like a five thousand dollar dress and a huge diamond necklace was approaching them,_

"_Ms. Daidouji," his father greeted, bowing his head in respect. "May I introduce you to my son Eriol?"_

_They woman gave a small nod in acknowledgement before turning back to his father. They began talking and Eriol knew he was not needed. He wandered around until he found an empty balcony. It had a beautiful view and he felt serene._

"_Pretty, isn't it?"_

_He turned around, seeing a beautiful girl with curly raven hair behind him. He looked up to the sky. "Yeah, it is."_

_The girl stood beside him at the railing. "Are you as bored as I am?"_

_He laughed. "Well, I don't know how bored you are, but I really don't want to be here. My father is about to get a big promotion, so he has to act all nice and stuff. Not that he isn't nice usually but- Sorry, I'm blabbing. I'm Eriol."_

_The girl smiled. "Tomoyo."_

"_So, Tomoyo, why are you here?"_

_She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Same reason as you, I guess," she replied, but her voice hinted otherwise._

_Eriol quickly changed the topic. The time flew and by the end of the night, he was reluctant to leave. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I hope I see you again."_

"_Me too. And I hope your father gets the promotion."_

_The woman he had met earlier that night- his father's boss- burst into the room. "Tomoyo!" she snapped. "Where have you been all evening?"_

"_Sorry mother." She gave an apologetic look to Eriol and left._

_Mother? That meant…he liked his father's boss's daughter. And one of the richest girls in the country…_

His cell phone rang and he snapped out of his memory. "Chiharu?"

"Hey, I'm so sorry. My meeting is going to run later than I expected, and I don't have time this week. I just called Tomoyo, and she says it would be alright to get the samples right now. Would you mind?"

He sighed. "No problem."

"Thanks. Love ya." Chiharu hung up.

What had he gotten himself into?

**

* * *

**

Something had changed. Sakura could sense it. Things between her and Syaoran were always awkward, but this was different. She couldn't explain it.

Syaoran was confused. Every since that night he had watched the movie with Sakura, he had felt…_different_. Happier, but more conscious of himself. He knew it had something to do with Sakura, so he tried to push her away even more than before. It wasn't working. Her concern for him still annoyed him, but somehow he felt happy even when she was annoying him.

He admitted it. He was attracted to her. But it didn't mean anything. He had a fiancée. He just missed her, that was all. The closest female to him was Sakura, so naturally he felt attracted. It had nothing to do with Sakura herself. This _thing_ he felt would go away soon, especially since Tomoyo was coming back in a week.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" he heard Sakura say. He wished she would shut up. Then he wouldn't have to hear her voice and fall deeper in lo- attraction with her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

She frowned. "Well something's obviously wrong since you're answering me seriously."

"Then why do you bother asking me at all if you think I'm not going to reply seriously?"

"I don't know. I like talking to you." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Just pretend you never heard that."

'_Right, and I'm going to pretend I never met you, too. Then I wouldn't feel this way.'_ "Alright."

She looked surprised that he agreed easily. She walked away from him because she didn't know what stupid things she was going to say. She didn't know why, but his opinion mattered to her.

Syaoran watched her back away from him. So she didn't like his company. Big deal. He didn't like hers either. Or at least that's what he told himself.

**

* * *

**

Eriol tapped lightly on the door to Tomoyo's hotel room. He could vaguely hear the tap running. You'd think a five star hotel would have thicker walls. He waited, but no one came to the door. Maybe she was showering. All the better for him, then he wouldn't have to see her face.

He heard a loud thud that came from her room. Worried, he pounded at the door. He tried the door, but it was obviously locked, with the automatic locking system hotels used.

He ran to the front desk. "The guest in room five hundred two, I think-"

The receptionist cut him off. "Are you by any chance Eriol Hiirigiziwa?"

He flashed her his ID.

"Ms. Daidouji told me she was expecting you." She handed him a key.

"Thank you." Taking the key, he hurried back to her room. He slid the key into the slot and the green light flashed, indicating the door was unlocked. The door opened, but he didn't see Tomoyo anywhere.

He hesitantly stepped into the modest hotel room. Following the sound of the water, he stopped short when he saw Tomoyo slumped on the ground, glass around her and a huge cut on her wrist, dripping blood.

Shit. He grabbed the telephone and dialed emergency. He knelt down beside Tomoyo and it hit him how much he still loved her. He couldn't loose her, even if she had hurt him beyond anything he had ever experienced.

The paramedic arrived and looked at him critically, but he loaded Tomoyo onto a stretcher without questions. Those would come later.

**

* * *

**

Eriol paced around in the hospital while the police questioned him.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

He wished. "Ex."

"And why is she your ex-girlfriend?"

"She cheated on me," he spat out.

"And you're not habouring any grudge against her?"

Eriol looked at the policeman, his eyes wide with understanding. "You think that I did that to her?"

The policeman sighed. "We're merely investigating. Until she wakes up, we don't have other leads."

"I was supposed to go and get samples of her clothing line for my fiancée. I heard a noise that sounded like something or someone falling, so I went to the front desk and they said she was expecting me, so they gave me a key. I went in and found her like that."

The doctor rounded the corner. "Ms. Daidouji is awake. She is in no danger, just lost a lot of blood."

Eriol rushed to get to her room, but the policeman stopped him. "Sorry, we have to question her first."

He waited and finally, the police came out. "Sorry 'bout that. Thank you for your time. We now have no reason to suspect you."

He resisted the urge to yell at the police and walked into Tomoyo's room.

"What happened to you?"

**

* * *

**

Hm…this is turning into more of an ET story than SS. But no one minds, right :) More SS soon...I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapterSEVEN**

She sat up straight in the bed, her head turned. She appeared to be staring out the window but her vacant eyes didn't seem to see anything.

"Dammit, Tomoyo!" he yelled out of frustration; frustration at her condition and frustration at himself, because he arrived too late. If only he hadn't took so long to get there, if only he hadn't dragged his feet and delay seeing her as much as possible, if only…

The nurse poked her head in, her lips pursed into a scowl. "Sir, if you calm down, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Sorry." He sat down on the plastic chair and buried his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair. It was then he noticed the heavy white bandages on her wrist.

He softly took her wrist in his hands. She gave no sign that she felt anything. "Did you do this to yourself?' he whispered hoarsely.

"…"

"Why? How could you do something so stupid?"

She slowly turned her head to face him. He was taken aback by the emptiness of her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. He hoped not.

"Stupid?" Her voice was as hollow as her eyes. "Stupid in the eyes of who? You? Why does it matter if what I do is _stupid_? It doesn't fucking matter! It's all your fault. If only you hadn't come. _Why didn't you just leave me there_?" She was hysterical now.

The nurse came back in. "You're distressing her! Leave immediately!"

He tried to protest, to no avail. Unwillingly, he got up, took one last look at the glaring girl on the bed, and left.

'_Why didn't you just leave me there?'_

'_Why did you have to leave me in the first place?'_

**

* * *

**

He looked at her petite form, curled up on the couch. For a moment, she looked sad and lost. He gritted his teeth at the urge to comfort her. "What the hell is wrong with you now?" he yelled.

She looked up, startled. The surprised in the eyes diminished when she saw him. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Well, you look like shit."

She didn't reply, but he detected a tiny spark of anger.

"Seriously," he continued, "I wish I didn't have to look at you all the time."

"…Then don't."

"Can't help you're in the way of my vision."

She angrily threw the cushion she was holding onto the couch. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she screamed at him. "I try to be nice to you. I try and I try, but all I get is your bullshit. I thought we were becoming friends, but you always act so rude and screw it up!"

He knew she was bound to explode one day, he just wasn't prepared for it. And the thing was, she was right. He didn't want to be friends with her. He didn't want to get _close_ to her. Because honestly, it scared him. "I can't help it if that's what you thought," he said quietly.

She composed herself. "No, I guess it was my fault. I was stupid. And you'll get your wish. Because I'm moving out."

"No…" he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"You have to stay. Tomoyo insisted."

She hated the way her heart sank.

"She'll understand."

"Sakura, why waste a few hundred a night in a hotel room when you could stay in this big space for free?"

She glared. "I think you know the answer to that. And you're getting what you want, so don't complain."

"Tomoyo wanted you to stay, and I respect her wishes." Somehow, he had a feeling this had nothing to do with what Tomoyo wanted.

"Tomoyo will understand," she repeated. She pointed near the door. "I already had my bags packed."

He looked on speechlessly as she picked up her bags and went out the door. He couldn't do anything to stop her.

**

* * *

**

He waited impatiently as the time ticked by. Finally, she came out. Her face hardened when she saw him. "What do you want?"

He swallowed. "I need to know why you did it."

Did what? He could've been talking about a lot of things, none of which were a pretty subject.

He gestured to the heavy bandaging on her wrist.

Her eyes glazed over. "It doesn't concern you."

"I think it does," he said softly.

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"Tomoyo, this isn't about me. It's about you."

"Exactly. This _does not_ concern you." She sighed. "But I guess you won't leave me alone unless I put a restraining order on you."

"You know me so well."

"Don't."

He nodded. His words stung him too.

"I dropped the glass on the floor. I accidentally cut myself, but I didn't realize it because I was so numb. And then I saw the blood. It started to hurt…but it felt so…I don't know, I can't describe it. But I felt in control. And it was such a good release. And I started wondering what would happen if all the blood flowed out. I wondered if anyone would care, if anyone would miss me. Then, I got scared, but it was too late and the next thing I knew, I passed out."

She caught his look.

"I'm never going to do it again," she declared truthfully.

A big limo drove up beside them. "There's your answer." Before he could stop her, she climbed in and was gone within seconds.

When he arrived home, his answering machine was just recording a message. He picked up the phone. "Mom?"

"Eriol! We haven't talked in so long!"

"Yeah…how are you?"

"Fine, fine. You?"

"I'm doing good."

"Anything new in your life?"

He sighed. "No, nothing new."

She paused. "You sound agitated."

"I'm fine. Just been busy."

"Oh. How's the wedding planning coming?"

"It's fine."

"Good, good." He could almost see her nodding on the other end. "And how's Chiharu?"

"She's good too."

"You know, I shouldn't be asking you this, but are you truly happy with Chiharu? I mean, she's a great girl, but sometimes I think you two are from different worlds."

Funny, just a week ago, Tomoyo had asked the same thing. "Yes, I'm sure! Why else would I be doing this?"

"You know Eriol, it's never too late to change your mind and go after Tomoyo…"

"Mom!" he exploded. "Are you trying to ruin my relationship?"

"No! Of course not! But I know you, and I know that while Chiharu makes you happy, Tomoyo is the one you truly love."

"That was in the past. She broke up with me. She cheated on me with some big shot asshole!"

"Did she not tell you?"

"No, she did not tell me! If she told me, we would've broken up and it wouldn't count as cheating."

"No, did she not tell you about the blackmail?"

"What blackmail?"

She let out a breath of air. "Maybe Tomoyo should be the one telling you this, but she was blackmailed. As you know, your father worked for their company. He was lacking behind in his work for awhile, and the Daidoujis were not pleased. They considered firing him, but Tomoyo persuaded them otherwise. Because of your father's work, they saw you as unfit for Tomoyo and told her if she didn't break up with you, they would fire him. Eriol, if he lost that job, he wouldn't have been able to support us, and you wouldn't have gone to school."

"What?" he gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought you knew," she said softly. "The Daidoujis are actually good people. They promoted your father, even after what he did, and now that he's retired, he's still getting a lot of money."

"If she cared, then why wouldn't she come after me?"

"Her parents had her engaged, Eriol. You know how loyal she is."

"Mom, I need to go. I need to think about this."

"I hope you make the right decision."

Even if Tomoyo still liked him, how could he break off her and Syaoran's engagement? And how could he do that to Chiharu? He couldn't. It was a lost cause anyways.

**

* * *

**

Sakura collapsed on the big bed. How did she end up here?

She felt weird. She had gotten so used to Syaoran. More than used to him, she _liked_ him. A lot. The way she wasn't supposed to, because he was her best friend's fiancé. But she had fallen for him, even if she was the biggest jerk she had ever met.

It was _wrong._ And besides, who would take a second glance at her when they had Tomoyo?

She leaned back against the headboard. So... this was how it must feel to be…

Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapterEIGHT**

Chiharu regarded him coolly. "I don't think this can work anymore," she said, her words soft but collected.

Eriol barely looked up. "What can't work?"

She sighed. _'Even like this, I can't have his full attention.'_ "This. Me. You. Together."

His head jerked up, entirely focused on her. "Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked at his confused expression and sighed once again. "You know what I mean," she said, slipping the ring off her finger. She almost forgot how her finger looked without it. "Look, we both know we don't love each other. Like, yes. Infatuate, maybe at the beginning. But love, never happened, never will."

He sat there in stunned silence.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You know it's true. I know it's true. So what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? We've been engaged for a year, and all of the sudden, out of the blue, you tell me you want to break it off, and you ask me what the matter is!"

He received a smile from her. "Eriol, can you truthfully tell me this isn't what you want? Would you be happy spending the rest of your life with me, without regrets? And would it be fair to me?"

"I love you," he said softly, avoiding her questions.

"I know that. But I also know it's platonic love."

He looked away. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I realized there's just something missing, you know? And I can't possibly stand by and let you lose the one you really love."

"The one I truly love?"

She laughed. "Don't try and lie. I know you better than you think. Does a certain Tomoyo Daidouji ring a bell?"

He gasped. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, no hard feelings?" he asked hopefully, staring at the ring she had taken off.

"No hard feelings," she said, pulling him into a hug.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran closed the door and flung his keys onto the coffee table. With a sigh, he collapsed onto the soft sofa.

It had been a week. And yet, he was still expecting her to waltz in through the door and bug him. This was what he wanted…yet he never felt so out of place. He had crossed the line. He hadn't meant to…or maybe he had. All his teasing, his hurtful remarks, some part of him thought it would shield himself away from her.

Had it worked? No. But it did drive her away from him.

And he found himself regretting it.

More than once, he caught himself walking to the phone, picking it up, and realizing he didn't have her number. What would he say anyway? He'd probably turn into one of those fools who hung up as soon as they heard someone's voice.

Then, he'd think about Tomoyo and feel guilty. Sure, they didn't love each other. But she was loyal, and here he was, thinking about her best friend. Her best friend he was supposedly couldn't stand.

He once again found himself staring at the phone. She wouldn't call…

_Ring._

His imagination?

_Ring._

He gently lifted the phone off its cradle. "Hello?" he choked hoarsely.

"Syaoran? You sound weird, is everything okay?"

The little hope he had came crashing down. He was supposed to be happy hearing from her though…

"Fine. Everything's fine," he lied.

"Okay," Tomoyo said, not sounding convinced. "I just wanted to tell you, I decided to come home early. Do you think you could pick me up? My flight arrives at eight in two days."

"That's fine. See you then." He hung up.

This wasn't right. That wasn't the conversation he wanted to have with his future wife. No "I love you," and with empty pleasantries. And then he realized what he wanted, what he needed. Someone who could argue with him, entertain him, make him laugh even when he was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Someone like Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo listened to the dial tone absentmindedly. Something was wrong with Syaoran, but she didn't know what it was. He sounded tormented, or caught between something, rare coming from him.

And although she wanted to help him, she couldn't. As selfish as it sounded, she had other things on her mind. Besides, she would see Syaoran in two days. She even forgot to ask about Sakura.

She would leave soon…and she might never see Eriol again. She didn't know what was worse, knowing that she wouldn't see him and that their last conversion wasn't something she'd want to remember, or seeing him and knowing she had screwed it all up.

She couldn't wait two days. She had to leave _now._

**

* * *

**

Sakura glared angrily at the mirror. She was pissed off. At who or what, she didn't really know, and she didn't care to find out.

Syaoran was such an..._asshole_.

The wedding was in a few months. She could not go. But Tomoyo was her best friend. And she wanted to see Syaoran again. She wanted to look him in the eye and make him see all the hatred there and she wanted him to feel regretful and like the ass he was, though she strongly doubted he could feel, much less care.

She grinned. Why wait until the wedding? She could do it now. Her mind made up, she lifted her unpacked bags and strolled out the door.

**

* * *

**

Eriol stood in front of the reception desk. The receptionist recognized him and smiled, but her smile quickly turned to confusion.

"I'm looking for Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I'm sorry sir, but she checked out an hour ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to disclose that information."

He smiled tightly. "Thank you anyways."

Outside, he felt like pounding something. His one chance to make it right, and it was gone.

'_I give up. Maybe it's time I stop ignoring all the signs that we're not meant to be.'_

**

* * *

**

_Ding dong._

Syaoran sighed. The doorbell and telephone ringing were really annoying him.

He threw open the door. "WHAT?"

He stopped short seeing the person in front of it. "Sakura…" And she looked livid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" she asked snidely.

"No. Of course not. Come in."

She looked taken aback, but she made no move to step in. "I just wanted to tell you, I think you're a bastard."

Now it was his turn to be surprised, but she was right, he was one.

"You've a huge jerk and you've been nothing but rude. I hate you so much I just wanna punch your guts out."

He said nothing, letting her say whatever she needed to say. He could tell she had been keeping these words inside her for a long time.

She took a breath. "I don't know what your problem is, and I don't really care anymore. Because you know what? I don't care about _you_ anymore."

He still didn't say anything. When she realized he never would, she turned away and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait."

She didn't. She pressed the down button, but the elevator wouldn't come fast enough. By now, he had reached her.

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "I'm sure you are. It doesn't matter though."

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. You're right. I am a jerk. Everything you said about me was true. And I regret it. Just give me another chance."

"Another chance for what? Syaoran, we never had anything that required a chance. We never had anything at all."

"That's not true," he whispered. "We had something. Whatever you want to call it, I don't know, but there was something."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close before she could object. "We had this." He swooped down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She didn't, couldn't resist. And within seconds, her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer…

They were so lost within themselves they didn't hear the elevator chiming, signaling its arrival.

However, they did hear the luggage drop and a woman's gasp. Reluctantly, they broke apart and turned to the intruder.

"Tomoyo…"

"What the hell is going on here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**chapterNINE**

Tomoyo's words hung over the stunned silence between the three. No one could move, much less talk. Surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't feel hurt or betrayed. She felt nothing but friendship towards Syaoran, and seeing him kiss Sakura, she knew they had something she and Syaoran would never have: passion. Instead, she felt empty. Those two had each other, but who did she have?

"It's my fault. Don't blame Sakura." Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked surprised at Syaoran's words. No "I'm sorry" or "It's not what it looks like," instead, the only thing he cared about was protecting Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship.

'He must really care about her,' Tomoyo thought.

"Look Tomoyo," Syaoran continued. "I'm sorry. You know I am. But I don't regret what I just said, except that I did it at the wrong moment, for both you and Sakura. She didn't have anything to do with it. I'm the one who kissed her."

"You mean it would've been great timing if I didn't see you? And Sakura sure looked like she was kissing you back from what I saw."

Sakura gazed worriedly at Tomoyo. She opened her mouth to talk, but Tomoyo cut her off. "Relax. I'm happy for you guys. And I haven't been entirely honest with you either. I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend."

She laughed at the expression on their faces. "You two are my best friends in the whole world, and if you make each other happy, well then I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, I'm dead tired, and I just want to sleep, so I'll leave you two alone." She winked at them and walked past their stunned look, picking up her luggage on the way.

In an instant, Sakura whirled around and slapped Syaoran's face. He saw it coming, but he didn't stop her. "I deserved that," he spoke quietly.

"Oh, don't play the pity card with me. What the hell is wrong with you? Tomoyo may not have a problem with it, but what about me? You never care about my feelings or think about what I want!"

He sighed. "You kissed me back," he said in response, not to spite her, but because it was true.

"We all have momentary lapses in judgment."

"Before you walk away, hear me out, okay? I was horrible to you and there's nothing I can do to change that. But understand where I'm coming from. Tomoyo was one of the first people I ever trusted. I know it's weird, twenty-something years old and never trusting anyone, but I just never had practice. Then you came, and you tried to talk to me, tried to get me to open up to you, and that was strange to me, because no one besides Tomoyo tried before. I thought you were annoying, and then I realized no, you weren't being annoying, you were being caring. And it made me wonder, why would a total stranger want to know about me? I was just too lazy to find out. I'm used to familiarity, so I figured if I ignored you, you would leave me alone. I know all this is no excuse, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry."

All through his speech, Sakura had listened patiently. Syaoran wasn't hoping for a miracle, he knew Sakura wouldn't throw her arms around him or anything, but he wanted them to be on better terms.

"Syaoran, I never wanted you to open up to me! All I did was try to make conversation. And you're right. I am sick of you ignoring me, so yes, I will leave you alone, and you can forget about me. It all ends happily for everyone."

He always thought someone as optimistic as Sakura would never sound so bitter. "But it's not what I want anymore. I want to fix this, can't we at least stay on speaking terms?"

Sakura glared. "This is what I'm talking about!" she spat. "It's always what you want! Maybe I don't want to speak to you, or ever see you again! There's nothing to fix!"

He raised his head to look her at. "Okay," he spoke in defeat. "What do you want?"

She looked taken aback. "I don't know," she mumbled.

His hopes rose. She didn't say she wanted nothing to do with him, so maybe that was a start. For now, he could give her space. "I'll wait until you figure it out." Then, without warning, he stepped closer to her, and wrapped her in a firm, but quick hug that left her wanting to feel more. He couldn't help but feel it could be the last time he would ever do that.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo didn't look surprised to see Sakura sitting on her couch, staring off into space. Only Sakura had returned to the apartment, even though she wasn't living there and Syapran was.

Sakura got up and gave Tomoyo a big hug, more for Tomoyo's benefit than hers. No words needed to be exchanged between them, they both knew they were hurting.

"Everything is so messed up," they said to each other, laughing as they realized how overused that phrase was. They filled each other on what happened, and an hour later, they couldn't tell whether they were laughing or crying.

**One Week Later**

Tomoyo grumbled as the doorbell rang yet again. It was only seven in the morning, and she had planned on sleeping for as long as possible. Syaoran had already left, so that only left her to get the door.

He wanted to move out, but Tomoyo insisted he stay. After all, they were still comfortable with each other.

She rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe, tying it just as she reached the door. She peered out of the peephole, but the person was turning away, so she couldn't see their face.

Tiredly, she turned the lock and opened the door. The person obviously heard it open and turned around. Stupid as she knew it was, she was too tired to look up at the person's face, so all she glimpsed was a white shirt coming towards her.

In seconds, she felt herself being wrapped in a tight embrace and the scent of the familiar cologne made her head spin.

"God, I've missed you so much," Eriol mumbled.

How long had she been waiting to hear those words? Surely, she must still be asleep and dreaming.

"I bought breakfa-" Syaoran cut himself off as he saw Eriol.

Eriol glanced at him. "Shit. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I better go." He mentally kicked himself. Of course, she was engaged, what was wrong with him?

"Wait!" Syaoran and Tomoyo both yelled at the same time.

Eriol shook his head. "You're a lucky man," he said to Syaoran. "Congratulations." There was no bitterness or sarcasm in his voice, only a tiredness, as if giving up forever.

"No, you got it wrong. You have wonderful woman's love," said Syaoran. "Tomoyo and I, we never had anything. Our engagement is broken. You look tired. Have some food, and I'll go out and leave you to sort things out."

He left, and Tomoyo began to pull bagels and muffins from the bag Syaoran left.

"He's a good person," Eriol stated softly.

Tomoyo nodded. "He is," she agreed. She looked worried. "No offense, but you look horrible!"

He grinned sheepishly, even though he wasn't feeling that happy. "Yesterday I realized I didn't want to live like this anymore, and I just took the first plane here and drove straight here from the airport. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Didn't mean to interrupt your sleep."

She laughed, then turned serious. "Didn't want to live like what?" she asked, taking a bite of her muffin.

"Don't want to live wondering what things would be like otherwise, if you were with me."

She gasped lightly at his words, hope filling her. "What about Chiharu?"

"She dumped me. I think she knew about us as soon as she saw us together."

"Oh," Tomoyo whispered quietly. "That must've been awful for her."

"We were never really in love. I guess we sort of rushed into it. It didn't feel right, for both of us. And after my mother told me what you sacrificed for me, I didn't want to make the same mistake again."

"So does this mean you want us to get back together?" she questioned, fear filling her.

He stared straight into her eyes. "If you do."

'YES!' her mind screamed, but she didn't say it yet. "I need to know one thing first." She paused, knowing his answer would change the rest of their lives. "If Chiharu hadn't broken up with you, would you be here right now?"

"Yes," he answered confidently, without a moment's hesitation.

She didn't doubt him for a second.

"I don't want to get back together," she announced.

He looked confused, and crestfallen. "I understand," he said painfully.

She burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

He glared at her, and they had a staring contest before he started laughing too.

It felt like the old times, and that's when they knew everything would be okay between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapterTEN**

Syaoran's heart stopped for a moment as the door to the coffee shop opened and a young woman walked in. Normally, he wouldn't have paid attention, but this certain woman he knew, and he hadn't seen her in a few months.

His fingers gripped his paper cup a little tighter as he realized he wasn't the only one who noticed her. Men gave her more than a passing glance as she walked past them, oblivious. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had innocent aura around her that enhanced her natural beauty.

He didn't avert his eyes from her, drinking in her. It had been too damn long since he last laid eyes on her. Talked to her. Kissed her. The last thought sent his brain into overdrive, memories of her lips on his exploding in his mind. Memories he thought about every single day since it happened.

As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head in his direction. He quickly glanced away, his face hidden in the shadows cast by the dim lighting. He waited a good minute before he returned his gaze on her.

She was sitting alone. Her hands absent-mindedly toyed with the cardboard on her cup while she gazed off into space. Images of those fingers entwined in his hair flooded him, tightening the knot in his chest. He wondered if she was waiting for a date, a boyfriend…

It wouldn't surprise him.

But it bothered him. A lot.

He lifted his cup to his lips, barely aware it was empty. He panicked as he saw her suddenly glance at a young man who had just entered. Was that her boyfriend? He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding when she moved her gaze past the man, landing on the window.

How long could he live like this? Letting something as simple as where she looked affect him so much…he couldn't stand it a second longer.

He pushed back his chair and strode over to where she was sitting. To anyone else, he looked like a confident man. Only he knew what a mess he was inside. He had not withered under the glare of top businessmen, but the possibility of her rejection left him mentally shaking.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sakura Kinomoto suddenly heard the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. A voice she craved for, but at the same time didn't want to hear.

She glanced up…

…and saw the face of one Syaoran Li.

She smiled politely. "Actually, I was just about to leave. Excuse me."

"No."

She grabbed her purse and spoke as if she hadn't heard his objection. "It was nice to see you. Have a great day."

He moved in front of her, blocking her way. He was so close…

"Sakura, I'm not letting you walk away again."

"Well luckily for me, you don't have control of what I can and can't do."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her chair, sitting himself down in front of her. Then, he let go even though he didn't want to.

"I need to know…Are you dating anyone?"

Sakura glared. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Please…"

The raw emotion in his voice shocked her beyond anything. Never before had she heard someone speak like that, least of all Syaoran…

"No, I'm not," she said quietly.

His whole face brightened. "Five minutes of your time is all I ask. Will you give me that?"

After seeing his mood change like that, how could she not? "Alright."

"These past months have been hell. At first, I thought maybe if I gave you some time, we could've worked things out. I thought you'd eventually forgive me for being such an ass. Maybe that sounded conceited, I don't know. I've missed you more than anything and I can't get you out of my head. I know this sounds horribly cliché, but know that it's all true."

Sakura knew it was hard for him to say all these things. He probably never expressed tenth of what he felt to anyone else in his whole life. She could see his honesty and sadness in his face. "Is that all? Because you still have four minutes."

He looked down. "No, it's not all. I think I'm falling for you."

She gasped.

"You don't have to tell me you feel the same way. Just, give me another chance. As acquaintances, friends, anything."

"I would like that," she said, smiling up at him. Why torture him any longer? After all, she would be torturing herself too. "I think I'd like to be more than friends though. Three months is way too long to be without you."

She had never seen him so happy or flabbergasted. This time, she look his hand and pulled him in for a long kiss, blushing as she heard whistles and applause.

"I think we're going to be alright," Sakura whispered against his lips.

"No. We're going to be more than that," Syaoran whispered back, as he kissed her again.

Peering through the coffee shop window, Eriol and Tomoyo grinned at each other.

"Here's to a happily ever after."

"Oh, you are so cheesy," Tomoyo said, smacking him lightly.

"You know you love me."

"Actually, I'm in love with another man," she proclaimed dramatically.

But she was unable to say anything else, because Eriol's tongue was in her mouth.

Across the street, an eight-year old looked away disgustedly. "How gross. And it's not even Valentine's Day."

His mother laughed. "Darling, one day you'll understand."

**End.**

Too short? May revise chapter later if it is.


End file.
